


muggy day

by space_goose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ficlet, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: it's muggy outside today.





	muggy day

Grif stretched his legs out and sunk further into his sofa chair; breathing out loudly once his tired bones finally gave a crack of satisfaction. He glanced over at Simmons, who just happened to walk in at the exact time Grif wanted him to. The man gave the Hawaiian a blank look, wondering why he was looking at him so… _Gleefully._

“Hey, Simmons. It’s really muggy out today.”

Simmons immediately groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes.

“If I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, I’m going to murder you.”

Grif smirked nervously with a small giggle, grabbing a bowl from the table next to him and sipping his coffee from it.

“ _Are you fucking kidding me Grif–_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr lol https://simmons-dick.tumblr.com/post/173604300858/muggy-day


End file.
